It is known to provide an automotive rearview mirror assembly that provides a rearview at the side and rear of a vehicle to a driver of the vehicle. It is also known to provide a rear vision system that utilizes rearward facing cameras that capture images of the side and rear areas of the vehicle for display of the captured images to the driver of the vehicle.